Numerous types of flooring have been used to create multi-use surfaces for sports, as well as for other purposes. In recent years, the use of modular flooring assemblies made of synthetic materials has grown in popularity. Modular flooring systems generally comprise a series of interlocking tiles that can be permanently installed over a support base or subfloor, such as concrete or wood, or temporarily laid down upon another surface from time to time when needed. These floors and floor systems can be used both indoors or outdoors.
Such synthetic floors are advantageous for several reasons. One reason for the popularity of these types of systems is that they are typically formed of materials that are generally inexpensive and lightweight. Additionally, if one tile becomes damaged, it can be removed and replaced quickly and easily. If the flooring needs to be temporarily removed, the individual tiles making up the floor can easily be detached and stored for subsequent use. Another reason for the popularity of these types of flooring assemblies is that the durable plastics from which they are formed are long-lasting, even in outdoor installations. Also, unlike some other long-lasting alternatives, such as asphalt and concrete, interlocking tiles are generally better at absorbing impact, and there is less risk of injury if a person falls on the synthetic material, as opposed to concrete or asphalt. Moreover, the connections for modular flooring assemblies can be specially engineered to absorb any applied forces, such as lateral forces, which can reduce certain types of injuries from athletic activities. Additionally, these flooring assemblies generally require little maintenance as compared to other flooring, such as wood.
Modular flooring assemblies for outdoor use present certain unique requirements. One of the most important is provision for drainage of water. It will be apparent that water standing on the surface of a polymer floor tile can create a slippery and potentially dangerous condition. To allow drainage of water away from the tiles and prevent a slippery surface, outdoor flooring systems or assemblies generally have a grid-type top surface, rather than a solid surface, and discontinuous upright supports (e.g. upright posts, rather than continuous walls) beneath. A grid surface provides a random or patterned series of openings that allow water to drain down through the tile, while the upright supports provide channels below the tile surface that allow the water to drain away.
Unfortunately, these general design features are somewhat deficient in solving the problems inherent in outdoor modular tiles. For example, challenges related to traction on the top surface still remain. Drops of water can still adhere to the top of the grid surface, creating slippery conditions, notwithstanding the provision for drainage through the tile. Because of surface tension, drops of water can also be suspended in the drainage openings, thus increasing the time that it takes for the tiles within the flooring assembly to dry. Moreover, polymer materials that have adequate strength and durability for use in outdoor sport floors tend to become smooth with age and wear, thus providing less traction for users. Conversely, polymer materials that provide better traction, even with wear (such as those with higher rubber content), generally do not have sufficient strength and durability characteristics for forming such flooring assemblies. Additionally, if the grid openings of the top surface are too large, leaves, tree seeds, and other debris can fall through the openings and clog the drainage pathways. The prior art has not adequately addressed these problems.